The present invention relates to a rotatable machinery system. The present invention more particularly relates to a rotatable machinery system including a rotatable cross member, a drive shaft coupled to the cross member, drive means for rotating the drive shaft and having a bearing forming a circumferential bearing junction with the drive shaft, and a washer for protecting the junction. The invention further relates to a washer for use with such a rotatable machinery system.
In a rotatable machinery system, a drive means provides power to rotate a drive shaft. The drive shaft, in turn, is coupled to other elements to perform work. For example, the drive shaft may be coupled to a crossbar for turning the crossbar. Generally, the drive means and drive shaft are coupled through a bearing, which provides reduced friction and shock absorption.
Rotatable machinery systems include both rotating and stationary components. Rotating components include drive shafts and crossbars. Stationary components include gearbox housings and bearings. In the environment in which many rotatable machinery systems are used, it is a frequent occurrence for debris to wrap around both rotating and stationary components. Both stationary and rotating components may be damaged by such debris.
One example of such a rotary equipment system is a rotary cutter for use in agricultural applications or as a mower. In such a system, a drive means such as an engine, motor or gearbox rotates a drive shaft. The drive shaft is coupled to a crossbar and the crossbar is in turn coupled to a cutting blade. As a result, when the drive shaft is rotated, the cutting blade is also rotated to cut grass, weeds or crops. The cutting blade may be covered by a deck plate or housing to prevent operator injury and to prevent the throwing of stones and other debris. The deck plate has an open bottom to allow the cutting blades to contact the grass, weeds or crops.
In such an environment, some debris may not be cut but may instead wrap around the rotary cutter. Debris such as wires, vines, string and plastic may be drawn into the housing or deck plate. This debris may wrap tightly about stationary components, such as the drive means, as well as rotating components such as the crossbar. Thus wrapped tightly, the debris may be rotated by the crossbar and dragged around stationary surfaces. The resulting friction and buildup of heat may cause damage to the drive means. Also, breakable components such as bearings may be damaged.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a rotary machinery system immune to damage from debris wrapped around both rotary and stationary elements. Further, there is a need for an anti-wrap washer for use in conjunction with such a rotary machinery system for preventing debris which becomes wrapped around rotating elements from contacting stationary elements. The present invention provides such a rotary machinery system and washer by providing a system having a washer including flange means for keeping debris from contacting both rotating and stationary elements.